What he didn't know, hurt
by Panthera-Tigris-Tigris
Summary: He never knew who they were, he didn't even know they were alive, but the question ringing in his ears was, should he give up everything for them?


Note: I do not own Dragon Ball Z  
  
Summery: What if Vegeta's Sister, Jade, comes durng the infamous three years and tells Vegeta that their Mother is waiting for them on another Planet? Well he doesn't seem to waste anymore time on earth. But thanks to a lecture from Goku, he realizes that Bulma and Trunks mean more. Ok, so the this is a totally different version of the first one. But I hope it's better. Please Read and Review.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Now entering Earth's solar system,." The computer of the space pod stated. "...Only 24 hours until arrival." Jade, who was sleeping, woke up and said  
  
" Huh, oh yeah. Good It's about time we got here." Jade, knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, gazed out her small window . * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile on Earth ( C.C.).  
  
"VEGETA, AS LONG AS YOU LIVE IN THIS HOUSE YOU WILL GIVE ME RESPECT!" A mad Bulma yelled at an even madder Prince.  
  
"WOMAN! DID YOU FORGET WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO! I AM THE SAIYAN NO OUJI!"  
  
" A pain in the ass, is what you are Vegeta." Bulma said under her breath.  
  
"What was that woman?" Vegeta knew very well what she said, but he liked getting her worked up.  
  
" Nothing, just leave me be. I'm beginning to get a headache." Bulma put her hand up to her forehead.  
  
" What about my training, your darn invention is broken!"  
  
"I'll do it after I have a nap. But if you don't stop bothering me I'll do it tomorrow!"  
  
"Woman if I don't train, I won't turn super saiyan, and If I don't turn super saiyan-" Vegeta was cut off by Bulma.  
  
"I know then you won't be able to defeat Goku.."  
  
"No! I was going to say I won't be ready for the androids, and safe your worthless life. I'm beginning to wonder if you even want to live." Vegeta knew this was his last shot at getting the stupid machine fixed so he could train.  
  
Bulma sighed. Her headache was really pounding now, but she knew what Vegeta was saying was true. "Ok Vegeta you win. I'll go fix it."  
  
"Good."  
  
Bulma walked upstairs so she could get into a work worthy outfit and get some Advil. She walked into the Bathroom and got out the small bottle. She took two out and swallowed them. Then, she walked into the hallway and into her.err.their room. She looked through her drawer and picked out a pair shorts and a white tank top. She was sure that the hot weather outside would make her headache a lot worse. She began cursing Vegeta for convincing her to actually agree.  
  
She walked over to the bed and put on a pair of sneakers. She brushed her, now straight, hair back into a high ponytail. She walked over to her mirror and examined herself. All of a sudden she felt extremely dizzy and fell onto her knees. She was holding her head and tried to shut her eyes tighter then they would. The last thing she remembered, before collapsing, was thinking that she had to lay down. What she didn't notice, was a concerned saiyan watching her.  
  
At the moment she fell, he walked in and knelt down next to her. He picked her up, one arm under her neck and the other under her knees. Her head fell back when he lifted her up. He carried her over to their bed and laid her under the covers. "Weak human." He said to himself. As if she heard him, she stirred. He smirked. Knowing she could hear him, he said she could fix it later.  
  
He headed out to the balcony and flew to the tall oak tree in the yard. He found a strong branch and sat on it. "I could use the meditation anyway."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" Now passing planet Venus." The space pod plainly said.  
  
"Thanks for stating the oblivious." An annoyed Jade said while slowly passing the Planet. She turned the computer off and sat in her Saiyan armor thinking about how she was going to handle meeting him.  
  
She didn't even remember him. And she barely remembered was her Father. But those kind of memories were best to forget.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Vegeta's eyes shot opened suddenly.  
  
'What the hell is that? It's. it's . I don't know.' Vegeta thought.  
  
'It's strong but nothing I can't handle. But there's something different about it.' He looked up at the sky. It was now a beautiful mix of orange, pink, and yellow. He now awaited the stars and dark sky.  
  
"I wonder if Kakorrot can sense it" He figured he would ask him if he felt the same.  
  
"Better tell the woman." He walked in the house to find the television on.  
  
"There is said to be a U.FO. entering earth's atmosphere. Some say it may be a meteorite, but scientists say it looks like a space pod the aliens used 3 years ago when they threatened to-" Vegeta wanted to kill the news caster, but decided to just blow up the TV instead. He ran upstairs to tell Bulma where he was going to be. He ran through the bedroom door to find Bulma still sleeping. He shook slightly, careful not to wake her up totally, just enough for her to hear.  
  
"Woman, I'm going to Kakorrot's house." He waited for her response.  
  
"Ok Vegeta, just don't be too late." Then she nodded off again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wake up jade, find prince Vegeta. Wake up jade, find prince Vegeta. Wake up jade, find prince Vegeta." The space pod said repeatedly.  
  
"Alright, Alright! I'm up! Man I must be here. Prepare Landing."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vegeta flew toward the Son house. All of a sudden, a saiyan space pod flew in the distance.  
  
"What in the blazes is that!" He sped up and landed outside the crater. Not far after, The other Z Warriors landed.  
  
"So you sensed it after all." Vegeta said seriously to Goku.  
  
"Yep, how do you suppose, whoever this is, got their hands on a Saiyan space pod?"  
  
"I don't know. It doesn't seem possible."  
  
Everyone was silent when the pod began to open. To everyone's shock, a Woman stepped out. She had Obsidian eyes, and long, black, spiky hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing green spandex with no sleeves. It looked ripped in places and her face was dirty. But, by everyone's expression, she was attractive.  
  
"You humans! Have any of you heard of someone, that goes by the name Vegeta?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" Was all Vegeta could say after he shook his head.  
  
"I do! Who else would!? Do you know where he is located!? If you do, you'd better spit it out before I force it out of you!" Jade made a small chi ball at the end of her index finger. It seemed to get bigger and bigger by the moment.  
  
"Why do you ask for such information!?"  
  
"I wish to speak to my brother!"  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT!"  
  
"I have no patience for this. Speak now or die."  
  
"I doubt that small chi ball would even bruise me!" Vegeta said crossing his arms.  
  
"How dare you! Don't you know who I am!"  
  
"I couldn't care less." Vegeta said calmly.  
  
All the Z warriors just starred, dumb struck.  
  
"That's sounds familiar." Krillin whispered to Goku.  
  
"Wait a second, who are you?" Jade asked rising from the crater and landed in front of him.  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"You mean you're ...?" Jade was now nose to nose with him.  
  
Vegeta just looked at her wide eyed, a drop of sweat making it's way down his face.  
  
"Ye.Yes."  
  
Jade smiled and looked as though she were about to cry.  
  
"It really is you. I can't believe I didn't recognize you at first." She flew to her pod and took out a piece of paper. Then she put the ship in a capsule.  
  
She flew back to Vegeta. She handed him the letter.  
  
"It's from our Mother."  
  
"Our what? Are you saying you're my sister?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Goku asked, still a little dumb struck. But that didn't surprise Vegeta, since that's how he usually is.  
  
"Who are you!?" Jade yelled at him.  
  
"Hi! I'm Goku, and this is my son Gohan. These are our frien-"  
  
"Well, Goku, I don't wish to know you, your son, or your friends."  
  
"Uggh, well we're friends of Vegeta, ya know."  
  
"Wait no you're not!" Vegeta would never admit to being Goku's friend.  
  
"Well whether you are or not, I came to this pitiful planet to find Vegeta, not to make friends with Earthlings."  
  
"I'm a saiyan too and so is my son, well half at least."  
  
"Wait I am on earth, where Earthlings live?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And your name is Goku?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well his Saiyan name is Kakorat."  
  
"Well that doesn't sound like an Earth name."  
  
"It's not, it's Saiyan. But do you have any proof that you're Saiyan? Or my sister." He didn't like the sound of having a sister.  
  
"It's all in that letter. But Saiyan, is that from another planet?"  
  
"You don't know what a Saiyan is and you think you're my sister? If you were my sister you'd be the Princess of the Saiyans."  
  
"I never knew I was so important. But Is there anyway I could get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure, my wife Chi Chi makes great food!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Great." They all rose above the ground and flew at an immense speed toward the Son house.  
  
After about ten minutes of flying they landed outside the small mountain house. From inside they could hear laughter.  
  
"Oh it looks like Bulma's here, great!" Goku went in and the rest followed.  
  
"Oh hey Goku, did you find out who that power level belonged to?" Chi Chi greeted sipping her tea. Bulma sat across from her sipping tea, holding an asleep Trunks.  
  
"Uh yea. We brought her here. We're all a bit hungry if you guys wouldn't mind." Goku said pulling up a seat.  
  
"Well I'm just getting rid of a headache so your starvation will have to wait. Besides, Chi Chi what were saying about that recipe?" Bulma asked getting back on their original topic.  
  
"Oh yes it's marvelous. Why don't we make it for them?" Chi Chi said getting up.  
  
"Ok, now what was that ingredient you were talking about?"  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Jade had stayed outside.  
  
"What, do you melt in the light?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.  
  
"Of course not. Although I do prefer the night. I just feel out of place."  
  
"I guess that's understandable." He walked over to the tree she was sitting under and sat down next to her.  
  
"You know I don't believe you're my sister." He said looking up but closing his eyes.  
  
She chuckled softly, "I didn't expect you to. I just hope, eventually you will. I would like to hear about our Father. I've never met him. Or at least I don't remember. And I doubt I ever will. Mother and I expect he died along with the planet?" She turned to look at Vegeta.  
  
"He did die, but at the hands of Freeza. He died with honor." He said with a sigh and thought ' What would he say if he could see me now? Probably pathetic.'  
  
"I wish I could've met him. He sounds like a true leader."  
  
"A leader yes, I'm not so sure about being a father though."  
  
"I can only imagine. Mother is like that sometimes, but she is wonderful. Did you read her letter?"  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Food." Bulma yelled outside looking around for him, still holding Trunks. She saw him talking to the alien/saiyan. Her jaw dropped and she went back inside.  
  
"Hey are you ok Bulma?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Um I just think my headache's coming back." She said closing her mouth again.  
  
"Would you like some more tea?"  
  
"No it's getting late, I think I'll go home."  
  
"Oh driving so late in the woods with a headache, I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"Oh hey why don't you take the Nimbus?" Goku volunteered.  
  
"I don't think I trust that thing."  
  
"I think you'll be ok, but if you can't I'll fly you back."  
  
"If you insist." She said.  
  
They past Vegeta and Jade going out and Vegeta looked at Bulma suspiously, but she wouldn't look at him, and he felt uneasy.  
  
"Nimbus!" Goku called. The yellow cloud came speeding by and landed in front of Goku.  
  
Goku helped Bulma on, and it held her.  
  
"I guess for once, I have a pure heart." And they laughed.  
  
"Ok, Nimbus take Bulma to Capsule Corps."  
  
"Thanks Goku, my day.err.night just brightened up." He waved her off. She sat with her knees tucked under her all the way home.  
  
Goku returned to the kitchen where Jade was eating as furiously as Vegeta.  
  
"Well I guess this she's a Saiyan." Goku laughed and pulled up a chair.  
  
Soon they were all full and Chi Chi started clearing dishes.  
  
"So Jade, ready to tell us your life story?" Goku asked as he tilted his chair back.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll bore you but if you want me to, then fine." She took a sip of her water and cleared her throat.  
  
"Ok so I don't remember anything from when I was little, about five years and under. But I remember Mother telling me that we used to live on a different Planet, I'm guess the Saiyan Planet, and was driven out by someone named Freeza. She said that Father was going to show up any day to bring us to a new planet. We lived on some weird planet where we looked so much different then everyone else. Anyway when I was about twenty, Mother told me I was well trained and that I should find my Father and Brother. She said the went by the name King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta. Well my search led me to a planet called Namek where Freeza was looking to be granted eternal life. But by the time I got there, there was only debris. And when I went to check if there was any sign of you or anything I saw that the debris was Freeza. Before I got to him he was picked him up by some ship."  
  
"Oh yea, that was his father's King Cold." Goku remembered.  
  
"Ok... Anyway, I heard Freeza tell his Father that some Saiyan did that to him, and that he was from Earth. But that wasn't the unbelievable part. The part I don't believe is that the saiyan was a Super Saiyan. Now I only heard bits and pieces of that story but I don't believe it one bit. I think he was delusional. Anyway-"  
  
"But it true." Goku said. "I defeated Freeza and went Super."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"It's true." Gohan insisted. And to her shock, Vegeta shook his head slightly. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"I'll show you after your story if you'd like." Goku said.  
  
"Ok then let me make this quick. Ok long story very short, I found out Vegeta was here and came, but I was caught in a meteor shower and I needed to repair my ship. So I went to a planet got the repairs and came to Earth. I landed and you guys came to greet me, now can I see you go Super Saiyan?"  
  
Goku laughed and agreed. They all went outside, and Goku powered up. His eyes seemed white but then started to flash light blue. His hair was rising upward and turning golden. His muscles were getting bigger and though she couldn't sense power levels, the scouter in her pocket broke.  
  
She didn't even notice, she was fixed on him. He was so calm, but serious. He glowed Gold.  
  
"Y- you did it! Wow, it's unbelievable! My gosh how is it possible." She started in disbelief.  
  
Goku sighed and his hair and eyes turned black again.  
  
"How was that?"  
  
"Amazing, the most incredible thing I've witnessed."  
  
After that everyone started exiting one by one.  
  
"What time is it Kakorat?" Jade asked not being able to find a clock.  
  
"uh, I'd say about eleven, maybe even twelve."  
  
"Well then I'm leaving." Vegeta said walking out the door.  
  
"Ok, bye Vegeta!" Goku yelled and Vegeta 'hmphed'.  
  
"I guess I'll be leaving too. See ya!" She said running after her brother.  
  
Vegeta was already in the air, flying toward Capsule Corps. Jade ran and flew after him. She went as fast as she could, but he was as well. She could barely keep up.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Wait up!" Jade yelled.  
  
He looked back and slowed. Jade caught up and took a breath.  
  
"Man, what's the rush."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Jade looked down and saw the city.  
  
"You don't live there do you?"  
  
He just landed outside Capsule Corps. Jade gasped.  
  
"You . live here?" She asked following him.  
  
He just kept walking. He walked up stairs.  
  
"You can sleep in that room. It was my old one." He pointed to a door down the hall and walked into his and Bulma's room. Jade walked into her room and again she gasped.  
  
"Man he has it made."  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Vegeta closed the door and turned the light on. He saw Bulma sleeping on the far side of the bed facing him. He took off his boots and gloves and climbed under the covers and faced her. As soon as Bulma felt his weight in the bed she turned and faced the wall. Vegeta just laid on his back and rested his head on his arms. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
Bulma had gotten up early that morning and made Vegeta breakfast. She put it in the oven and put a note on the fridge telling him and that she'd gone out with Trunks somewhere. She changed and dressed Trunks and got her Purse. She wore a white, sleeveless, turtle neck and floral skirt that went down to above her knees. She had Trunks in one hand and her purse in the other. She walked out the door and walked down the sidewalk.  
  
"Well, Trunks, want to go see the ducks again?" Bulma asked her infant son.  
  
He hardly responded. His eyes widened though. Bluma smiled at him. She walked on the path in the park until they could see the pond full of ducks and three swans.  
  
"Oh look Trunks, Swans!" Bulma pointed to the pond. Trunks smiled, and Bulma laughed. She sat on a bench near the pond.  
  
"This is the perfect place to get away from your Papa." Bulma sighed.  
  
"Ppa." Bulma looked down at Trunks, then held him in the air.  
  
"Did you just say Papa? Come on Trunks, say Papa."  
  
"Pa.a." Trunks mumbled again.  
  
Bulma got up, hugged Trunks, and twirled around.  
  
"Good boy, Trunks! Can you say Mama?" Trunks didn't respond.  
  
"Oh well. At least you can say Papa. I wonder if Vegeta will care."  
  
Dear Vegeta,  
  
Went out with Trunks. Won't be back till later. Breakfast in the oven, but your on your own with Lunch. I might bring take out for dinner. See tonight.  
  
~Bulma  
  
Vegeta crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it in the trash. He walked over to the oven and saw three plates of Eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and French toast. It was still warm even though it had been there for an hour or so.  
  
Jade walked down.  
  
"Breakfast." Vegeta said and smirked when he saw her.  
  
Jade was wearing a pair of his old baggy pants and an extra large black tee- shirt, with her hair brushed down best she could. She was holding the pants up trying not to let them fall, since the waist was huge around her. She must've found the clothes in his old closet.  
  
"Do women here honestly wear this?" Jade asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Kakorat's mate just doesn't because, she doesn't like sharing her clothes with him." He almost laughed.  
  
"What about his other Mate, with the blue hair? Does she not like sharing his clothes too?" Jade asked sitting down.  
  
"What other Mate? Kakorat's only mate was the black-haired woman." Vegeta stated and placed the food on the table in front of them.  
  
"So who was she?" Jade took two pancakes and some bacon.  
  
"Her name is.Bulma." Vegeta said slowly, now wondering where she went out to.  
  
"Oh, is she a friend of Goku's?" Jade asked after she swallowed a piece of bacon.  
  
"Yes, apparently since they were kids." He ate two eggs at once then took a sip of water.  
  
"Really." She finished her plate and put it in the sink.  
  
"We're home Trunks." Bulma walked up to the door and opened it. She walked upstairs and to Trunks' room. She put him in his crib and turned the lights off.  
  
"Good Night." Bulma blew a kiss and closed the door. She went to her room and put on a pair of shorts. She went to her lab and found her tool box in a closet.  
  
"Here it is." She walked to the Gravity Room and opened it. It was deserted.  
  
'I wonder where Vegeta is.' She went to the computer and started on the repairs. After about an hour and a half the computer was fixed. She wiped her forehead with her arm and sighed.  
  
She left her tools and went to take a shower. In the hallway she saw the alien/Saiyan.  
  
"Oh hey, you're Kakorat's friend." Jade said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um, I live here. What are you doing here."  
  
"Well I suppose I'm staying here for now. Vegeta gave me his old room."  
  
"He did! Where is that Saiyan." She asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I think he's working out outside."  
  
"Thank you." Bulma walked past Jade and down the stairs. Before she went down she turned.  
  
"What's your name, by the way."  
  
"Um, Jade."  
  
She nodded and went down. She walked in the kitchen to find it a mess, which added to her anger. She walked to the back yard and saw Vegeta doing push-ups. She walked up to him and sat Indian Style in front of him. She crossed her arms and glared at him.  
  
He looked up, but continued.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Why is she living with us? What on earth is going through your mind? I can't handle three Saiyans! I can hardly handle one. And you gave her your room, not to mention your clothes?" Bulma smiled as she said this.  
  
Vegeta who by now was standing up wiping his face with a towel smiled too.  
  
"Play along." He said as he balanced on his index finger, slowly he starting to go up and down.  
  
"I hope you're not getting too attached because you're going to tell her she's leaving." Bulma said.  
  
"Well I'm not attached, but I'm not telling her to leave. It took her long enough to find me, I'm not going to send her off as soon as she gets here."  
  
"What, Vegeta you're telling me that your fine with living with me, Trunks and some Alien that just shows up?" Bulma was on her feet.  
  
"She says she's my sister." He looked at her and smiled when he saw the jealousy in her eyes turn into relief.  
  
"She's your what?"  
  
"My sister, which makes me think that if she's alive maybe some other Saiyans are." He looked down.  
  
"What are you saying? And what if there are?"  
  
"I suppose I'll have her show me where they've been hiding, maybe I'll take Kakorat if he's lucky." He smirked.  
  
"So what, you'll just leave me and Trunks?"  
  
He looked at her and didn't say anything.  
  
"You know he said his first word today." Bulma said fighting tears.  
  
"It was Papa, he couldn't stop saying it. He didn't say Mama, or cookies, or anything else. Just Papa." She turned and left still not letting tears fall, at least not until she got to her room.  
  
Vegeta sat down and sighed. 'What would I do if there are some Saiyans alive?' He got up and walked inside.  
  
He sat at on a couch and looked at the envelope on the table. He picked it up and opened it. The paper looked old and crumpled. He unfolded it and flattened it out. It was addressed to him.  
  
Dear my Son, Prince Vegeta,  
  
If you're reading this then let me tell you how happy I am that you are alive and well. You see after Freeza took you, we had no choice but to leave. But you're Father would not come with us. He wouldn't leave you to be tortured and tormented by Freeza, not without a fight. He told us to go to one of our beloved planet's moons. He said that he would return with you and we'd lead our people to another planet, only he never came. After long I realized that your Father and you weren't coming. __________ was still just a small child. I didn't tell her about our history or about Freeza, you or your father until she was fourteen. Then for six years, she trained and learned techniques from other planets. When I felt she was strong enough and clever I told her to find you and you back. I changed her name to Jade so she wouldn't get into any trouble, carrying a saiyan name. I only hope that she comes back. Please, Vegeta, come back with your sister. I have many questions. There are four other Saiyans here. Two of my maidens and two guards, but still they're Saiyans and they reassure me. I want you to know that I loved and still love you very much. Please come back to me.  
  
Your Truly,  
  
Queen, _______  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Vegeta read and reread this letter three times. He almost had tears forming, but of course they didn't. He went up to Jade's room and knocked on the door. When she opened it he held the letter up.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"You're going to come?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He walked to his room and walked in. Bulma was there. Her eyes were red and dry tear streaks marked where her tears had fallen. She was sitting on the edge of her bed. Vegeta handed her the letter.  
  
"I'm going." He sat next to her. She looked at the letter. She looked at him.  
  
"What does it say."  
  
"It doesn't matter. That letter is in Saiyan. It's proof that my mother is alive, that I have a sister, and that there are other Saiyans alive. I have to go to them and be their Prince."  
  
"No, please. Don't leave." Tears formed and rolled down her cheeks, one after the other. She hugged him.  
  
"I have to. You wouldn't understand what it feels like to think that you haven't had a mother for your whole life, then finding out that she's been waiting for you. I have to go." He took her arms from his neck. He kissed her, slowly. He felt her tears on his cheek, then pulled away and stood.  
  
"What about Trunks?"  
  
"It depends whether you want him to grow up a human or a Saiyan." He looked back at her.  
  
"I won't lose you both, there's no way!" Bulma shot up.  
  
"You'll make a good mother then." He walked out of the room. Jade was waiting for him.  
  
"She's your mate? And your going to leave her, with a child?"  
  
He just walked past her.  
  
She followed.  
  
"We're going to Kakorat's home to see if he wants to come." Vegeta said rushing down the stairs.  
  
"Ok, but what about his family? Do you think they'll allow him?" She said rushing to catch up.  
  
"It doesn't matter. If he wants to come, he will." Vegeta rushed to the front door and flew through it. When he looked back at Capsule corps, he saw Bulma outside holding Trunks. She was still crying.  
  
He clenched his fists and sped up. Jade powered up and rushed, once again, to catch up with her brother.  
  
"What's the big rush? Mother waited twenty years, she can wait five minutes." Jade yelled to him.  
  
They landed outside Goku's house.  
  
"Kakorat! Get out here." Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Huh? Oh hey guys. What's going on?" Goku came out from the back of the house.  
  
Vegeta handed him the letter. He didn't want to explain things again.  
  
"Uh, what is it?"  
  
"What does it look like? It's a letter!"  
  
Goku opened it and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"It says, in Saiyan, that there are other Saiyans alive. Including my Mother."  
  
"Wow, your mom huh. And it's in Saiyan." He handed it back.  
  
"So are you coming with us?" Jade asked.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I swear Kakorat.To find the other Saiyans!"  
  
"How long will we be?"  
  
Jade looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Um, well forever I guess."  
  
"What? Forever, that's a long time."  
  
Goku looked back at his house.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not going. I'm surprised you are, Vegeta."  
  
"Why are you surprised?"  
  
"Well I can't imagine leaving Chi Chi or Gohan. And I can't believe you're leaving Bulma and Trunks."  
  
Suddenly Chi Chi comes out with her Purse.  
  
"Goku I'm going to go see Bulma. I'll be back in time to make dinner though."  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Why are you going to see Bulma?" Goku asked nervously.  
  
"Well she just called and said that we needed to talk. She sounded so.sad. I don't know but I better get going."  
  
Chi Chi got in her car and left.  
  
"I can only guess how Bulma's taking this." Goku said with a tint of anger in his voice.  
  
"She doesn't understand. I thought you might, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"The only thing I understand is that Bulma is now alone, taking care of a baby, by herself." Goku crossed his arms.  
  
"She'll cope with it."  
  
"Well maybe she'll meet a guy that will take care of her and won't run off." Vegeta froze.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Well you don't expect her to wait for you, especially since you're not coming back."  
  
Vegeta looked down. 'Did I expect her to wait?'  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
He looked up to see Jade looking at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I think you should think about it more thoroughly."  
  
Vegeta sat Indian style on the ground and sighed.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Do you really want to risk your earth life for a few Saiyans? Doesn't Bulma and Trunks mean more than that?" He shot a glare at him.  
  
"It's not just a few Saiyans. It's my Mother and Sister. Blood is thicker then water, Kakorat."  
  
"What you do is your decision, I just hope it's the right one." Goku walked back inside where Vegeta heard Gohan ask where he was. He could see Goku pat his head and say something.  
  
Vegeta sighed, then growled.  
  
"I have to see my Mother. I have to, right. And who's to say I'll never come back. But what about the Androids. Kakorat's supposed to get sick and then they'll all be helpless. But what do I care if they all die? I won't have to come back then. But I know what will happen. Only Bulma, Trunks, and Gohan will survive. If I stay I'm setting my own death wish, right? So I'll come back when Trunks is older and then we can beat them. But will he even know who I am? Will Bulma tell him? He's only an infant." Vegeta started pacing and mumbling things Jade had no idea about.  
  
"So are you coming or not?" She asked him.  
  
"I.don't know."  
  
"Why don't you bring Bulma and Trunks?"  
  
"They'll never want to. Plus there are those damn Androids. Why did that kid from who knows where have to tell us. It would've made this decision a lot easier to make."  
  
"Well then why don't I stay and fight these Androids with you and then you can come."  
  
"They're supposed to kill me."  
  
"What! Then come on, let's go before they come."  
  
"They might not though. I've been training triple the times I would regularly and I might be ready for them. Plus Kakorat's suppose to get some sort of deadly sickness, so he'll be helpless. And I still have to kill him. And I have to turn Super Saiyan!"  
  
"Ok Vegeta, you obviously rushed to the fact of seeing Mother and other Saiyans, but it looks like you have other obligations. So why don't you just come when everything is calm and simple."  
  
"I'm just afraid that the longer I stay here, the more difficult it's going to be to leave." He sighed.  
  
"Vegeta. You have to make a choice. Saiyan family or Human family."  
  
"I have to stay and try to protect this Planet, as much as I dispise it."  
  
"Ok, you protect your new planet and I'll protect mine." She walked to Vegeta and hugged him, he hugged her too.  
  
"I'll give Mother your love, whether it's fake or pure." She winked and took out a capsule.  
  
She clicked the top and threw it. Her Saiyan space pod appeared and she walked to it.  
  
"Good Bye Vegeta, it was nice meeting my brother." She opened the door and went in and sat down.  
  
"Hey could see something?" He walked over.  
  
"What is it?" He grabbed her hand pulled her out. She stepped aside and Vegeta sat down in the space pod.  
  
"It's been so long since I've been in Saiyan technology." He sighed. Jade laughed.  
  
"How did you figure we'd both fit in here?"  
  
"Oh I was going to sit on your lap." She said sarcastically and threw him a capsule.  
  
"I see, but why are you giving it to me?"  
  
"Just in case you decide you want to come and visit. The coordinates are set so you don't have to search. And word of the wise, bring plenty of food." She laughed again and pulled him out.  
  
He was surprised at how strong she was.  
  
"Ok, well I promised Mother I'd be home before dinner, so I'll be seeing.hopefully." She sat and pressed a couple of buttons; Vegeta reconized to be the door operator. The door suddenly started to close and she waved until she was safely inside.  
  
He watched the pod rise and zoom into the air and out of sight. He looked at the capsule in his hand. He threw it in the air and caught it.  
  
Then he threw it in the air, higher and this time shot it with a chi ball.  
  
"Don't want to get too tempted." He watched the shreads fall to the ground and he hit the tree behind him so hard it fell. He cursed himself for destroying the coordinates.  
  
"You did the right thing whether you admit or not." Goku was outside again by the door.  
  
He just walked off into the forest, cursing himself over and over for destroying it. Goku was about to follow but Bulma walked out from behind a tree, with Trunks.  
  
"Leave him be."  
  
"How long have you been there?" Goku asked walking over to her.  
  
"Long enough to know that Vegeta really loves me and that he's not leaving.ever." She smiled and held Trunks closer.  
  
"Well come on inside are you hungry? I sure am." Bulma laughed.  
  
"Goku, you're always hungry." They walked inside. 


End file.
